My letter
by I Need More Cowbell
Summary: Rose writes Jack's 'strongly worded letter' for him, thinking he's dead. But on the Carpathia, she sees someone that she thought she would never see again.
1. Chapter 1

1**My letter**

_Dear White Star Line,_

_First of all, I want to tell you that Titanic was a beautiful ship. But, it would of been a lot better if you had enough lifeboats! Because all of you bastards thought that the stupid ship was unsinkable, you didn't put enough lifeboats on it, and it sank! It took 1,500 people down with her, including the love of my life. You assholes should of known that the ship could sink, but no, you guys are too interested in having enough deck space and making money! Also, why in the hell would you keep the third class people locked behind gates? Just because they don't have enough money, doesn't mean that they aren't good people with feelings! But no, you have to keep them locked down, even the women and children, just so you can put the rich and famous on the lifeboats! At least the third class people aren't all about themselves and money! If you had enough lifeboats, you wouldn't be responsible for all those deaths! And now, thanks to you, my love is gone. It's all your fault! If I had enough money, there would be a huge lawsuit right now against you! Now, everything I had went down with the ship, including the only person that I can trust to protect me. I hope you know that I am not the only one who will not be sailing with the White Star Line again! You bastards!_

_Sincerely,_

_Rose Dawson_

Rose wrote her letter and put it in an envelope. She put it in the pocket of Cal's coat that she had on since the sinking and went to the bow of the ship. She planned on sending that letter when she got to New York. The Carpathia was getting closer to New York and Rose could see the Statue of Liberty in the distance. It was then that she lost it. She didn't just cry for Jack, she cried for everyone that had died. For everyone that wanted to see that statue. Then, an officer came towards her.

"Can I take your name please love?"

"Dawson. Rose Dawson"

"Thank you"

Then the officer left and Rose stopped crying for a moment. She looked down at the water that had taken Jack away from her and whispered "I love you Jack. I will always love you Jack and I promise I will never let go. I will live my life, just I would have with you. I will go on for you". She walked away back down to the third class dining area. She sat down and ate a little bit of food for lunch. She didn't have much of an appetite, but the nurse on the Carpathia had told her that she had to eat something. She was looking out the dining room window and saw a man with blonde hair who was walking around on deck that looked exactly like...Jack! But how? She wasn't sure if it was him so she went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Jack?" The man turned around and looked at her. He knew that voice. When he saw her, he knew exactly who it was.

"ROSE!", he screamed as he went up and hugged her, just like he did when she jumped off the lifeboat. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back until she figured out the question that she wanted to ask and broke apart from him.

"Jack, how did you survive?"

"Well I remember the water putting pressure on my head, so I woke up under water and swam up. I heard a whistle blowing, but I didn't know who was blowing it. I saw a lifeboat and the officer pulled me in and then apparently I fainted"

"Oh Jack! I was blowing the whistle once I let you go in the water because I thought you were dead! I'm so sorry Jack! I could of let you die!", Rose exclaimed through tears.

"Rose, you didn't do anything wrong! It's not your fault. I have never been easy to wake up, and your voice was probably weak from the cold, so you couldn't yell to get me up. Rose I understand, and if I was dead, it would never be your fault. I would of died for you, not because of you. I love you Rose" Rose kissed him and then broke apart and said, "Jack...I love you too"

Then they sat on a bench near the bow of the ship together until the ship finally docked. They walked off the ship hand in hand and eventually avoided the media and walked into their new life...together.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After the sinking, Jack and Rose never saw Ruth or Cal again. Rose found around 5,000 dollars and the Heart of the Ocean in Cal's coat, which she had been wearing since the sinking, so they got an apartment in New York.

Jack and Rose got married on April 28, 1912 and invited a few people in their apartment building to their wedding, and, of course, Molly Brown. On May 1, 1912, the couple moved to Santa Monica, where Jack sold many of his drawings and Rose got roles in a few plays, before getting a job as a play director.

They had six children. Their first child was conceived on the night of the Titanic sinking and was born on January 16, 1913. It was a girl, who the couple named Cora Josephine Dawson.

On August 3, 1914, they had their second child, another girl named Hannah Marie Dawson. Then, on June 28, 1916, they had twin boys named William Nathaniel and Thomas Andrew Dawson.

They had another baby girl on March 11, 1918, named Cassandra Elizabeth Dawson, who was nicknamed Cassie. Then finally, on December 24, 1919, they had their final child, a daughter, who they named Margaret Christine Dawson and nicknamed Molly, after Molly Brown.

Rose, Jack, and their six children went to Europe during the depression, and during the ship's voyage from America to Europe, Rose threw the Heart of the Ocean back where it belonged, at the bottom of the sea. Their family was not affected by the depression.

Jack died in 1992, and his whole family was filled with grief. Rose wanted to die with him, but Jack told her to go on and tell their story.

One day in 1997, Rose was watching TV while making pottery in her granddaughter Lizzy's house. There was a news broadcast about a picture that was found in a safe amongst the debris of the Titanic, which was at the bottom of the ocean. When she looked closely at the picture, she realized that it was the picture that Jack drew of her, on April 14, 1912. She called Brock Lovett and his crew and she went on another ship, called the Keldysh, and told Brock and his staff the story of when she was on Titanic. At the end of her story, she told them that she threw the Heart of the Ocean back to the sea, where it belonged.

The night after Rose told her story, she died in her sleep. She was reunited with Jack, and everyone who went down with the ship. After Jack and Rose were reunited, they were never separated again.

The End.

**

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, but I couldn't decide if I should add an epilogue or not! I hope you enjoyed it! Anyways, please review! Lots of love!**


End file.
